Reaching
by ObliviousAnimeGirl
Summary: Sharon is hurt one night realizing she will never be with Xerxes. But maybe in all this darkness and hurt there's a small light. Some Yuri. Don't like...don't read.


**In all honesty, I have no clue where this came from. Usually I have an idea and plan it before I start to write. But this time there was no planning or anything. So forgive me if it sucks.**

**I just really need to get my feelings out some how. Maybe i'm just being dramatic right now but I feel like my hearts split in two. It hurts so much to love someone with all your heart. To think there amazing, fun, and perfect. Yet they love someone else.**

**Sorry about that guys...don't mean to sound depressed. So anyways. On to the story! But don't worry. It is sad but gets better at the end since I can't help but to have everyone have there happy ending...**

**~Oaggie**

**Warning: Yuri, hints of yaoi, and some one sided love...**

**Disclaimer: I no own Pandora**

* * *

Reaching

She watched the scene unfold, not able to voice the feelings of sorrow inside.

Wanting to cry.

Wanting to scream.

How unfair this all was.

The worst of it all was the couples actully looked cute together.

Her heart felt like it was broken in two but she wasn't sure why. It had to be the way she watched the two gaze at each other. Him gazing at someone other then her. His eyes dancing with emotion of love. His smile real.

Something she would never see directed at her.

She once heard someone say, that you could look at someone. Laughing with a big grin on there face and deep down they were torn to pieces waiting for that next moment to be alone to cry away there pain.

She wanted to do that now. Go cry to make the hurt stop.

The man of her dreams reached out cupping his lovers cheeks. Grinning, as he wispered something making the other blush.

Sharon couldn't take it anymore as she turned away with tears in her eyes. She started running. Running down the halls, trying to excape the pain. But it only grew with each step. Why did it hurt this much? She questioned herself. Why couldn't she be happy for Xerxes and Liam? They were family. There happiness was importent.

In that moment though she also wondered why her happiness wasn't to?

She somehow ended up in her room, collasping by the fireplace. Sobbing, she burried her face into her hands. "Xerxes! Why?" She wailed.

Since she was crying, she didn't hear her bedroom door open and shut. A figure stood in the door, froozen from the sight.

"Sharon..." the person wispered. The figure moved into sight revealing a girl. About a few years older then Sharon. She had long floor lenth brown hair and bright purple cat eyes. She sat down by the crying girl and tapped her shoulder.

Sharon sniffed glancing up. "A-Alice?" She gasped not wanting the young, innocent girl to see her like this. Unlady like.

Alice gazed at her, for a moment. Then smiled, and leaned forward slowly. Sharon leaned away eyes wide. "A-Alice w-what ever a-are you doing!"

Alice grinned. "Cheering you up!" she bite down on the girls cheek gently. Sharon froze, not knowing what to do. So she just sat there as Alice nibbled on her cheek.

Alice grew bored of that so she moved her hands up to run threw the other girls hair, undoing the bow. She moved her hand in a soothing motion, threw the soft hair.

After a few moments she pulled away smiling. "Is Sharon no longer sad?"

Sharon blinked adjusting her dress, to stunned by the girls actions to do anything else. But her heart did feel lighter. It still hurt but she knew she could handle it now, and as she gazed at Alice. She felt her heart warm even more.

Yes. Sharon could deal. Expecially if Alice was by her side. The pain would fade away in time.

"Yes Alice. i do feel better~"

* * *

**Well, there you have it. It's not very long but its my first yuri story...Did I intend to have a happy ending. No. I also didn't plan it to be yuri...but I LOVE this couple. Not as much as my beautiful OTPs (BreakxLiam and Ozbert) but Its still so cute! I just couldn't have a sad ending either...I want everyone happy~ **


End file.
